User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 14
Dogkid1 FIRST TO POST ON YOUR NEW TALK PAGE :D Anyway, to get to what I am saying, Dogkid is removed but he has 26 mainspace edits and the limit is 25 so why is he removed? : No problemo ;) ::Same thing! I had like 1,000 main space edits! RE:User block Deletion Yes I want it deleted, I was wrong to even do that quitting. I realized I should come back due to the many influencing comments. Chat Mod Calendar Again LOL I know I said things about the calendar many times but Mikey has 50 minutes extra on his trial so now it is time for the next trial to start :P Terrorising Blog Hi, I found a a blog that could be terrorising users so I was wondering if you could delete it! Thanks Blastthehedgehog Hey P-P. I was wondering, how come Blast got another time to go again on the CM calender when it says: "Do Not ask for CM rights more that once on each "season"." I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway P-P, We need a page for the new prehistoric giveaway from Gary. It is called Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway and it's ID is 9181! Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway Thanks P-P, Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) RE: RE: Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway P-P, I would but I'm not allowed. It would be great if you could edit the permissions for anonymous users! Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) RE: RE: RE: Gary's Prehistoric Giveaway P-P, I mean my parents won't let me. Please change the permissions for anonymous users! Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) RE: Reply That's a good idea but what about when I need images for the pages? Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) Unlock Can you unlock the Prehistoric Party page? Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) Friend Can you send me a friend request on CP and then send me a 'Thank you!' postcard so I know who you are? Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) Template page Can you create a template called SpydarSig and put: This page is currently being edited by Spydar007 ( ) Waddle On! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, ) Lock P-P, Can you lock the page Template: SpydarSig to protect my signature from vandalism? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) RE: RE: Lock P-P, Ok! That's a good point!! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) List of Beta Testers page P-P, Can you unlock the List of Beta Testers page because some Beta Testers aren't on the list. Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) RE: Beta P-P, I've just met a beta tester called Herbie on Sleet and he has the Shamrock pin. Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Beta P-P, I have also noticed that on the Beta Test Party page in the gallery some of the beta testers in the pictures aren't on thelist. Surely they need to be added? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Chat Hi P-P. Could you come on chat?, Bsyew Talk News 16:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Image thingy Yeah, sorry about that. I tried to click "Insert Photo" but instead I clicked the replace photo thing. Is this why I can't add pictures, comment, and edit? I can't go on chat either. I thing this wiki has got some problems. I can only edit pages anonymously. It says "Permission Error" when I try to add a picture. Is this on purpose or is it a glitch? RE: Chilly0ne Some Penguins think Chilly0ne is a Moderator. It is currently unknown if she's one, or no. RE: RE: RE: Chilly0ne Well, since she was featured on the blog before, she might. Now, i forgot the link to the post. RE:Blog Widget Hi P-P. I shrinked the size of the poll. Bsyew Talk News 19:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Help! Penguin-Pal! We've got a HUGE problem! Someone named User:Randomtime is causing havoc! Please help!! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC)' :Hi Ocean6100, I was cleaning up vandalism on your wiki. Please see for info on the VSTF and how we help wikis that have been vandalised or spammed -- RandomTime 00:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::We've procted the images last year, but forgot to do it with newer files. I made sure all the images in the main page art protected. Thanks Randomtime, Ocean, and the resto of the VSTF team ;) ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Main page Hi, please consider cascade protecting your main page. There was a troll attack today where the troll uploaded new versions of the images on your main page, causing them to appear there. If you set it to cascading protection, the protection on the main page will apply to everything on the main page, preventing this attack in the future. Thanks -- RandomTime 00:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Fixed... sorta. Hey! Just wanted to let ya know that most of it has been fixed! :) ...and I don't think it was Randomtime who did it. I think I heard otherwise. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:40, January 20, 2013 (UTC)' Hi Hi P-P, I was going through our wiki videos at YouTube and I just wanted to ask that was it you who filmed all the videos? I'm just asking and btw, add more videos :P Thanks- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) Okay, its official. Leader's bullying me. See the bottom thread on teh blog. He just retracted the code he's owed me since November for winning his contest because I checked in on it and then disagreed with him... "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 12:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi P-P!Is your chat working?I can not get on chat and everytime I try I end up on a white screen!Could you try to help? -Rhysw2002 Hey Rhysw2002 this happened to me too before i think change the computer/laptop will be the thing or it's a bug it's happening to almost everyone --'Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ' penguin-pal my other account Director(aa)2 is blocked so can you un-ban me from chat im so sad just please thats the only way i can make friends and get more workers to help on my new game Club Person.please help me ;( Chat Emotiocons How do you make your own emoticons like (ADL) or (meat) From : Orange Puffle Lover RE- Chat Emoticons Ok, can you make one for me, it's (Guinydyl) and the picture is my orange puffle, Franky From Orange Puffle Lover RE:RE:Chat Emotes Could you make a chat emote for you? it's (PenguinPal) and the emote is your pic From: Orange Puffle Lover :I'm sorry, but i'm not interested in having an emoticon of my own. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Penguin-Pal! I have a question, why isn't the chat working? Well, it works, but when I try to send a message, another line goes below the message. Also, I can't see the OTHER messages and the users in chat. Why is this? Rudeness on chat Hi I'm new to this wiki and look at one of the users said on chat, it made me feel so welcome It's all cool now, it's resolved Blog Button Design Hi P-P. So you know our blogs button design? Well i need you to change it to something like this http://cw700cp.blogspot.com/ However i need the buttons background light blue the words black and the word hover effect dark blue.. (the buttons is the home, about us, contact us, exc) Bsyew Talk News 01:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Demote Jackninja5 Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls decided he wanted to quit his CM rights and give them to me... You don't have to give them to me, but Jack ''really wants to be demoted. I'm not saying this because I think he is a bad user, he actually said so. Also, after Pj came back, you didn't give him his CM rights back. ~123kitten1 Blog header. Hi P-P. I need you to replace the logo with this header: Also can you make it look like http://oceanatcp.blogspot.com/. Also please remove the circle thing. Bsyew Talk News 04:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi P-P As you said, all the videos were made by you, the first video made, the video about our 5th Anniversary Party, you used a penguin called Deuterium1. However, another user says on his user page that it's his penguin. And the strange part, he/she also claims that he is from Israel. Back to the topic, I thought he could be you're friend or a relative of yours, but I have a little suspicion that he/she is a sockpuppet of you or vice versa. That user is currently blocked and he has not edited her since 2011... I've also got a few reasons- * As mentioned above, using same penguin. * Living in the same country * Lacking English vocabulary * Similar Names, (both of you have a "-" in the name). (PLEASE NOT THAT THIS IS NOT A HATE MAIL OR ANY BAD MAIL. JUST A FRIENDLY TALK ONLY. SHARE YOU'RE THOUGHTS . NOTHING MIGHT HAPPEN. YOU CAN DELETE THIS ONCE YOU READ THIS.) PS: Don't be mad at me... I am doing my duty... having suspicions. I'll apology to you if I am wrong, and I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. Thanks- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) STamps I came up with an idea for stamps. Why not have a page for Mascot Stamps, which would look like this. Aunt Arctic Stamp ''Table on when it was released, difficulty, and how to achieve. Any notes, such as changes or other things. Cadence Table on when it was released, difficulty, and how to achieve. Any notes, such as changes or other things. And so on. What do you think?SandorL (talk) 16:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Stamps So then do the other stamps pages get deleted?SandorL (talk) 16:21, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Hi P-P. So for the blog design i would like the circle thing and the logo back because i was thinking of using our header as a background. Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 17:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Blog Button Yes the Home, Contact Us, Exc is the buttons, PS: What is wrong with the blog design? There is a big space. Bsyew Talk News 17:22, January 21, 2013 (UTC) HELP Penguin-Pal.... The virus is somewhat vulnerable... it has weakness... you must say (Epicmeme) on chat to weaken... this virus... wait for Weegee/me to come on chat... tell everybody... the virus is... very powerful, yet... vulnerable to epicfaces... Mariobilly (Talk) Action required Please see this page: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SandorL/Action_Required_for_Betterment_of_the_Wiki Another Marcus Sock :/ Hi P-P, i noticed Marcus949 created another sock that means he has 5 accounts now, i think he should be blocked for some time for abusing multiple accounts, and also, you won't believe something, Marcus keeps making his sock accounts.... to Roleplay?!?! Please P-P, do something! Thanks for reading and Until then, waddle on! Best Fishes --Carlos Mtz2 (Talk) (Blogs) 00:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Blog Button Hey P-P! How is the buttons going and can you take a pic of the design?, Bsyew Talk News 22:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:RE:Another Marcus Sock :/ Well, first of all, Marcus' "stickman" series has many characters, and his socks (Flashwing, Cynder and Evil Stickman) appear in his "Series" also, i noticed that, when Marcus talked to himsel... ehhh, "Jewel" some minutes later, jewel replied, but, if i talk with you, you will answer in some mins too, but i noticed Marcus' typing velocity, it was the same as Jewel's and also, he spoke the same as jewel, and, when marcus PMs me, when he leaves he says ASAP, and when i PMed jewel to see if she was Marcus' sock, she said she had to leave, then she said ASAP, and to finish this all, Marcus is the only user i know who, instead of saying "BRB" (Be right back) he says "Afk" (Away from keyboard). so that's all, i heard admins can do IP checks, so maybe you can check his IP and see if it matches with Jewel's IP. Best Fishes! --Carlos Mtz2 (Talk) (Blogs) 23:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) All 4 Socks I want you to disable my 4 sock accounts. Can you please do that? Re: Avatar Thanks for your reply, but iam not getting the option to upload it from my computer, just Facebook - http://prntscr.com/q3ezz Spike Hike CP (talk) 01:45, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Friends with Poptropica Wiki I'm not sure if you wiki has friends, but I'm from Poptropica Wiki and was wondering if you would friend us, if you have them. Hi Penguin Pal, can you feature my post from my user blog about Penguin Chat on the Club Penguin Wikia home page? I hope it's worth being featured. :) ~Perapin :) CM Calendar Director of the PSA is done now it's Jjoeyxx turn http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Chat_Mod_Calendar '--Arsenal55702 (talk) 08:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ' Thanks Penguin Pal for featuring my blog post! You're awesome and a good friend! :) ~Perapin :) can u make me a flag? -SS was here Color Values for Light Purple P-P, Can you find out the color values for Light Purple and add them to the page? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) OMG OMG, cpmv cussed!!!! http://prntscr.com/q62em Lowcatzrock (talk) 19:56, January 23, 2013 (UTC) CpmvBeta http://prntscr.com/q62em http://prntscr.com/q6305 RE: Hey P-P. Just added the code above . It acctualy worked! Thanks!! Also what is the hover over code (the dark blue)? Bsyew Talk News 22:12, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:Another Marcus sock :/ I saw Marcus and how he was acting, i think he deserves a 2nd chance, also, he wast asking people for the disable accounts page, so, lets give him a 2nd chance. --Carlos Mtz2 (Talk) (Blogs) 02:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) flag for the flag I want the same picture as my avatar: CpmvBeta sweared on the chat! Again! http://prntscr.com/qa95z --Super Miron (talk) 20:40, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chatmoderator Status/Rights Read this Message Carefully! Hello Penguin-Pal, It's Batreeqah here. I entered the chat mod calendar. I put the date as the 26th of January 2013. On that day, please promote me. I'm afraid that I will not be promoted. I'll be a good chatmod! CONCLUSION/AGAIN: THE 26TH of January 2013. (Please promote me) Please reply! Thanks admin, Question Hey P-P. Could you come onto chat for a min? I have a question, Bsyew Talk News 21:14, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Chatmod I'll have it on the 2nd of February in 2013. Chatmod I'll have it on the 2nd of February in 2013. Thanks! Thanks! I got it to work :) Spike Hike CP (talk) 03:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Comment Hey , penguin-pal i saw a person censoring on a comment here is a picture the user who commented is pastelbunny Comme.png|Make sure to block/ban this person '--Arsenal55702 (talk) Blogs 06:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC)' Redirect Hi P-P, How do I set up a redirect for a page?? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) RE: Redirect Thanks for that!! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Operation: Puffle Hi P-P, Can you make page for Operation: Puffle as shown here http://www.clubpenguininsiders.com/2013/club-penguin-operation-puffle-coming-march/. The magazine is clear proof of this party!! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) RE: Operation Puffle Ok, thanks!! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Aunt Arctic Article Hello, This may be the first time, but this message is about an article XP. Anyway, the page Aunt Arctic is very lengthy and I find it so not interesting to read it due to that. The sections look very big and messed up (I assume for all the other characters too). First, I made a page for the gallery since it would be better and cleaner. Second, I'm planning to make a page for the "Trivia" because it is very big or decrease it maybe. I assume we need to make the big sections smaller, because quality rules over quantity. I hope you'll reply back telling me about the new gallery and a solution to make Aunt Arctic page better. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 18:51, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Apj26 is abusing his powers Hello Penguin-Pal, I wanted to tell you that Apj26 was abusing his powers in the chat today. He first kicked me for no reason, and then banned me. He said I spammed, although I did only 4 emotes. --Super Miron (talk) 22:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :/ As you know, there are many uneducated users here at this wiki. I uploaded a picture, that was real, and WikiaFrog deleted it. It was on Club Penguins first homepage. Want proof? http://web.archive.org/web/20070102233939/http://blog.clubpenguin.com/ It is the penguin on the screen near the pig. I, personally, believe that deleting a picture from an article is considered vandalism. Please consider blocking WikiaFrog, for these criminal acts. Sincerely, 123kitten1 To PP Hello, WikiaFrog here! I'm sorry about what happened with 123kitten1 above. The picture looked fake and the name of it was 123kitten1's sprite, so i thought it was fan made and she was lying. :It's ok. Well, no you know ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) CMs and Stuff Hey, Penguin-Pal What is wrong with the wiki these days? People always come in and start cussing or spamming, or do BOTH. I know this is pretty extreme for a kids game wiki, but why THIS wiki? What do they want over US? What did we do to them? And the CMs, we have a lot, but they're not very ACTIVE. We need more CMs and Admins Sdgsgfs again Hello again, About the Aunt Arctic page, don't you think we must remove the "Speculation" section, because it is outdated and kinda messy? Please reply back soon. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 04:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hello Penguin-Pal, could you please come to http://beyondcp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat for a while? --Super Miron (talk) 12:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Picture Hey P-P. Could you make this image transparent? I need you to make it the most high quality since i will be adding it to the blog, Bsyew Talk News 17:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Grand Croconaw Grandcroconaw has banned this person http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Moshipenguin91 for just liking Moshi Monsters . This is for no reason :/ '--Arsenal55702 (talk) (blogs)17:40, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ' Green Ninja Green Ninja keeps on putting pictures of Naked Cadence on the wiki. I think this violates the picture policy. He already had a warning, and he continues to put bad pictures here. :/ ~ Thanks/Green Ninja Thanks for noticing my 4000th edit! I added this achievement to my userpage. Anyways, you know Green Ninja uploads pictures of Cadence without clothes to stare at her fake body... ~ (P.S. I am mainly sending you this mail to test out my signature. Isn't it so awesome?!?!) RE:Items gallery Oh, okay! But if there penguin is wearing another item(s) with that item too, can I upload them with transparent? Snowy Bomber (talk) 07:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Shurow Temporarily Away Hi, Penguin-Pal. I just wanted to let you know that Shurow will be away for a few weeks. During this time, I thought it might be useful to promote a temporary admin to take his place. I believe either Commander Bsyew or Roger6881 could fulfill this role. You probably remember that they were both runner-ups during the last admin vote. Anyway, what are your thoughts? Have a nice day. -- 03:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Penguin-Pal Hello Penguin-Pal, I wanna ask you, how do you get such images like this and this, if you're not even a member? I can get such images through my penguin, but how can you get without that? Do you use a program, SWF, or a website? Please reply soon. Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 10:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) File:Cadence_Vore.png Hello, i've seen a fetish image and i'd like this wiki to get rid of it because: ---- 1. It is technically considered erotic content, because it is a fetish image, in this case Vore (look it up on Urban Dictionary or Wikipedia) and we cannot allowed these kinds of files on this wiki. (it's like you'd upload pornographic content to this image, believe it or not!) ---- 2. It is not being used on any page and considered USELESS. ---- Re:RE:File:Cadence_Vore.png VORE IS NOT A TYPO OR LOCAL SLANG! JUST READ THESE PAGES: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vorarephilia http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=vore Regards, --RockoRocks (talk) 17:59, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hai, Penguin-Pal! :) There's a vandal going around: here's the contributions: 68.34.230.59 Thanks! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks 06:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Friend P-P, I have sent you a friend request on CP! Please accept!!!! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) My name P-P, My penguin name is: Spydar007 Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Billybob page P-P, Can you unlock the Billybob page?? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) THANKS!!! THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!!!!! :) Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) February Logo Design Voting and a Flag I was wondering when the voting will start on the logo design for February. Also, could you make me one of those custom penguin flags? Here's a picture for you to use: Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 23:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Archives Hello, Don't you think we must remove archives of the Report Vandalism page and Request for Protection, because they're really old from 2010. We can move them to another archive or just remove them. What do you think? Thank you, -- [[User:Sdgsgfs|'Sdgsgfs']] [[User talk:Sdgsgfs|'(Talk)']] 04:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Unlock P-P, Can you unlock the Happy77 page and Spike Hike page? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) RE:The Ocean Sunset Hai, P-P! What do you mean? I'm afraid I don't understand. I'm on chat right now, so you can tell me there. ;) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 15:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC)' interface.swf P-P, Why is the interface.swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/client/interface.swf blank when you visit it? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) RE: RE: interface.swf Ok, thanks PS: can you unlock the Happy77 page and the Spike Hike page? Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Spike Hike P-P, Sorry to bother you again but I've noticed that you haven't changed the protection level for Spike Hike correctly. I still can't edit it!! Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Another vandal. Ugh. We have another vandal! 84.203.33.125 Hope this helps! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 20:01, January 31, 2013 (UTC)' Category Pages Okay, its fine with me, if I make new pages it makes me look like a more awesome user. And, is it okay if I make some bigger categories though? I am trying to classify all of the items by color now, and each group has about 50+ articles. I have already made "Pink Items", "Yellow items" "Red Items" and "Blue items". ~ 100th Tweet I'm going to make my 100th tweet on Twitter soon and I want people to retweet it, they get a shoutout if they do so. Here is a link: https://twitter.com/iPad_Expert/status/297163927635251200 Please help. Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 02:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Attention Administrator ATTENTION ADMINISTRATOR, Leader of the CP Parties was rude and mentioned me in his blog post. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leader_of_CP_Parties!/Batreequah_calling_me_blind! Please remove the blog post and image because it's invasion of privacy. Ban Please ban AngryBird3305 for swearing on my talk page. Update:Ban This user impersonated angrybird3305. User:50.151.40.152 Being threatened by other users Someone asked me, "What marvel people would you like to see in 2013" I said, "None, I hope they boil in lava" THEN-Bug2buga threatened to murder my mother!!! I don't see how hating Marvel characters and marvel itself is as bad as killing people. I strongly suggest that that user is banned from chat for a while; that type of behavior is what causes problems. Music Hey P-P. Could you turn http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bC3mFuqaJ04 into .ogg? Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 05:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Rude Comment Hi, I just found a user called Gary3008 making a rude comment on this blog! He may need a warning or something as it caused Snowy Bomber to leave the wiki P.S. Do you like the new way I am setting out my messages on talk pages? :P - Permissions Hi P-P, Is it possible that you could change the permissions for a short period of time so that anonymous users (or even just this ip) can upload images beacuse I would like to upload some. Once I have finished I will tell you and you can change the permissions back. Spydar007 (81.101.202.233, Talk Page, , My Player Card, My Tracker) Party P-P! We are throwing a farewell party today for BillyBob! Heres the poster! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:6000Pages!.png